


Spicy homophobia (Eli told me to name it this :/)

by Mohawkeye



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Childhood Trauma, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Homophobia, Kissing, Krakoa era, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Mutant Powers, Not Canon Compliant, not with josh but tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohawkeye/pseuds/Mohawkeye
Summary: Josh, Nori and David spend the night at a Krakoan bar. They talk about Krakoa and their pathetic 'love' lives.
Relationships: David Alleyne & Ashida Noriko, Josh Foley/David Alleyne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Spicy homophobia (Eli told me to name it this :/)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eli (ily)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eli+%28ily%29).



Josh showed up at the New X-Men's home in Krakoa. He used his power to keep him awake, manipulating his energy levels so he could not crash onto his face. At the front door, David stood chatting with Laurie and Jay, smiling brightly. Jay had a wing over David's shoulder while Laurie hugged him from his other side. 

"What is up?" Josh asked as he approached them. 

They let go of David and Jay gave Josh a fist bump as he walked away, "Laurie and I were just heading out."

Laurie copied Jay and gave Josh a fist bump with a small smile. "Sorry, we didn't respond to the group chat, we can’t go.”

“It’s cool,” Josh reassured her. He waved at them as they left. He turned to David, “So are Nori and Sofia coming, Professor?”

David shook his head, stepping into the home, “Sofia’s in Venezuela.”

“Oh, fun,” Josh whispered. On one hand, being with Nori and David sounded intense. The two hadn't talked everything out. On the other hand, Drunk David and Nori are his favourite David and Nori.

High School was stressful for everyone but adding your highschool being Xaviers onto that list quadrupled the amount of stress. Nori and himself used to buy alcohol and drink with the new mutants in their rooms. Nori and David had famously been lightweights. One time they had the most fast-paced drinking game in existence which happened on one of Josh's favourite nights at the school. 

Now, David was in front of him. That was when Josh noticed his outfit. Pale denim jeans and a black loose long-sleeved v-line shirt with a cardigan. His v-line shirt went further down then it needed to be. a crystal hung on David’s necklace to rest against his chest. Josh found himself staring until David coughed. Josh looked to see David glaring at him.

“I like your necklace,” Josh said quickly, smiling and brushing a hand through his hair.

"Boy, you were not staring at the necklace...” David exclaimed, his gaze stayed strong. Josh chuckled and looked away like it was a joke. Suddenly David’s voice softened and his straight back relaxed. “Hey Josh, I’ve been wondering…” He trailed off.

“Yeah man, what’s up.”

“Is there a spiritual aspect to the resurrection? Do the resurrected have souls?” He remembered hearing about one of Laura’s adventures where she was made an armour created from parts of her and her family's souls. It was still in her basement collecting dust, is what she said. 

Josh thought the question was weird but did not ask him why he had thought of the question. “Nightcrawler believes that there is, he is writing works to try and answer similar questions. But in my opinion, no.”

To the best of Josh’s knowledge; no one knew. Not Xavier, Erik, Jean- nobody. They had guesses and theories but never knew. Are someone's consciousness and mind what makes their soul? If that’s true it conflicts with what Laura had told him. Can there be more than one soul? Sole soul?

“Did you hear Laurie is going to go to college?” David said as he kicked the dying conversation.

“No,” Josh answered, he spoke as if he was going to continue talking but cut off there.

"Jay’s thinking about it too, but he’s busy with his family right now.”

“Do we have colleges on Krakoa?” Josh asked.

“Well, yes but they haven't finished everything so the human land has better options,” David answered. He had a strange thought process where he knew whatever anyone asked even if he previously hadn't thought about it. Without hesitation, he answered: “She’s going to one in San Francisco.”

Josh breathed in the air. “Yikes.”

“San Francisco isn't as bad as other places.”

“They're humans David, they’re bad.” He said firmly, taking a deep breath just to distract himself from any memories.

Yes, mutants knew that not all humans were bad, but they didn't want to take a chance on anyone for their safety. Jay trusted a human once and mutants died. M-day felt both like yesterday and centuries ago. Death didn't matter to him anymore, or to anyone. Santos death had not processed, even as David's body farm held his fractured body. His body won't decay, David did not know why he kept it around.

“Well, when I’m the leader of the x-men-.”

“When?”

“Yes," David coughed and continued, "I plan to integrate humanity and mutant kind by-.”

“David, get on X-force first, then maybe we’ll consider you a part of the x-men.”

“Oh, like you're considered an X-man-.” David was playing, looking at his nails and suppressing a smile.

“Like you could lead them! I mean us!”

“I don't know,” Nori butted in as she walked up to them, clearly dressed up for a party. “David’s a genius, no matter how… let’s say uncanny he is.” Nori butted in, tying her hair up. David noticed the under-shave he could've sworn wasn't there last time he saw her. 

“Nori, be nice,” Sooraya reminded her, she was standing in the kitchen. How long has she been sitting there?

“He knows it.” She sighed.

Josh was ready to defend David then he spoke up, “No, she’s right, I’ve always acted kind of weird then I died.” They waited for him to elaborate but he had nothing else to offer them.

Nori nodded, “Dude, you got bored and built the Danger Cave.” 

“Do you think the cave is still there? Or did it crumble with the building?” Sooraya asked.

“No idea,” Josh answered, zipping up his jacket, “But wait till you hear about his body farm.”

“The… what?” 

David pulled up his sleeve to check his watches. "We should probably get going, I'll explain on the way there." 

Nori put on some sneakers and followed them out the door, they waved goodbye to Sooraya. The night had started fading to dark purple when the sun sunk into the horizon. The walk to the lagoon was short but barely any people were out tonight so they took their time.

Josh cannot remember who started the conversation, what he knew was that it was necessary.

“This whole island is going to crash eventually,” Nori said, as casually as she was describing the weather. “Humans, ourselves, hell maybe even an alien race could sink us.”

“Can we just pretend that isn't going to happen?” Josh answers. He looks over his shoulder in paranoia.

"Mmm," David said, tilting his head and looking down at Josh.

"Oh shit, not the 'mmm' treatment.” Josh chuckled as he tried to feign amusement.

“I hate this place,” David admitted for the first time with a low voice. “Yesterday, I found out mister sinister worked with nazis.”

Nori turned around to face David. Walking backwards she said, “Damn, and he sits near magneto? That’s sick.” 

“Crap, that’s the thing about this place, I know we do the whole new home new people thing, but some people carry sins that transcend lifetimes,” Josh whispered like he was afraid someone would hear.

“This place is a cult,” Nori said. She does not whisper.

Josh's friends were judgmental and opinionated. Often it only caused trouble. However, this time he found himself nodded to what they were saying. His neck stiffened as paranoia held it. The paranoia of any mutant seeing him judge the holy land. The necromancer hating the people he rose from hell and heaven.

Moments later they went to the lagoon. Nori and David told Josh what they wanted to drink and left to go sit by the river. Luckily Vic was the bartender so he got to skip the queue. Josh stuttered while ordering David's tequila sunrise and mentioning that it was not for him. Vic gave him a weird stare but finished the drinks quickly.

He approached Nori and David, seated near the lagoon, shoes of and their feet barely in the water. Josh pressed David's drink against his neck to make him shiver and turn around to glare as Josh smiled at him. 

"Nori, do not look now, but that guy is looking at you," Josh told her. A teasing smile on his face. He took off his shoes and put his feet in the water.

"Shit," she said grinning, "Is he hot?"

Josh became anxious and looked at the guy, he made an incoherent sound, Nori stared at him like he was an idiot. David put his hands on Josh's shoulders and answered for him. "He's more pretty than hot."

"Works for me." She shrugged and got up.

As he watched her go everything else caught his eye: the trees, the grass, the sound and most importantly mutants. He was impressed with himself and everyone else who put effort into the island. But he could not help fell left out.

“What's the point of living in paradise if I never get to see it?” Josh asked rhetorically. "I can’t believe I’m running all this. Good or bad it’s impressive huh?”

“Good or bad… I was trying to say earlier that there isn’t a correct way to protect mutants, but ignoring every other aspect of our identity and morals to make us homogeneous isn't going to turn out right,” David began to rant, eyes darting around like they did when he was solving math or science problems. “We can't live in harmony with people who’ve killed, whether they are mutants or humans.”

Josh nodded in agreement. David continued, “They can't expect us to abandon our friends, family and culture. Or our partners.” Josh accidentally let out a huff. David’s eyes steadied and he looked straight at Josh, “What’s funny? And don't say the word ‘homogeneous’.”

“Oh c’mon you know you're the only homo genius I know!” Josh smiled, clearing his throat awkwardly when David did not so much as a smile. “I laughed because you listed your boyfriend not being here as to why you hate the island.” Josh insisted, purposefully slurring his words. He took a sip from his drink while David stared at him with an unimpressed face; head tilted to the side with relaxed eyelids and slightly parted soft lips.

“It’s cute that you're pretending to be drunk so I won't get you in trouble.” He said.

“Whatever,” Josh rolled his eyes, though he doubled down when he made eye contact with David. “I mean, I got it. I was clingy with Alani when we were together.”

"Tommy and I aren’t dating,” David promised. 

He was taken back enough to let his grip on his powers loosen. Josh closed his eyes for a moment out of tiredness. David put his hand on his arm then he was completely awake. He looked down at his hand before speaking with a croaky voice, "you guys seem into each other, really into each other."

“Mm,” David hummed, gentle brushing his hand up and down Josh’s arm, his heat searing through Josh’s thin long t-shirt. Josh stared at his lips as he spoke to him, “we’re just close.” Under the water, David's foot went around Josh's ankle. Warm wet skin met him in the cold water.

“How close?” Josh murmured. He leaned closer to David, putting his hand on the skin David’s low cut v-line shirt exposed. Josh shuffled closer to the edge of his seat, suppressing a huff at how slow and unexcited David’s heartbeat was. He leaned over until the side of his head rested on David’s broad shoulder. He softly pressed his lips to David's neck, “Would he be jealous about this?” He asked in a whisper before kissing it again. He was finally getting a reaction, David's heart was beginning to thump quicker. 

David smiled and looked down at him with a playfulness in his eyes. “If you're trying to one-up him, he has done more to me than kiss me.”

Josh took a deep breath and moved away from David, not missing how David groaned from the warmth leaving him. Josh held onto the back of David's neck to kiss his soft lips without the grace or charisma he had put on seconds ago. The noise of the party was the last thing on his mind as he pushed his way into David's mouth. He could tell David was not as into it as himself so he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Davids. "Do you want me to stop?"

“No,” David promised, pressing a short kiss to his lips. Josh brought his hand up to brush his hand against David's warm face. He's known him for years and had only dreamed about being this close to him. His unimpressed face letting Josh know he was not feeling the intimacy as much as Josh was. 

Josh did not give him time to drop out. He closed his eyes to kiss him as he splade his hand against his chest, letting his fingers dip under the fabric to feel more warm skin. 

Then a breeze flew through the island and a chill went along his spine and he opened his eyes. He pulled away and looked towards the bar and tables. No one was looking but he could still feel their eyes on him. 

David kissed the hand that rested on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Can we go to the boneyard or somewhere?" Josh asked, pecking David's lips.

"Okay," David agreed with a smile.

Josh stood up and dusted off the dirt on the back of his pants. "Don't want anyone to think I'm gay."

David rolled his eyes, "'Cause your bi." David stood up and grabbed Josh's hand. 

"I'm not positive anything. I'm clean, no diagnoses." Josh laughed but David glared and let go of his hand.

"I changed my mind, let's just stay here."

"What? Babe why?"

"It's not a disease, shut up and stop making those jokes." David was close to yelling while pointing an accusing finger.

"I was joking," Josh put his hand on David's shoulder. He could feel his rage. He could feel the chemicals in his brain releasing. 

David stood up and stared at the ground. He began to walk away until Josh grabbed onto his wrist and yanked him back. David was always this strong man that felt so untouchable so Josh was nearly surprised at how easy it was to pull him over. 

People were staring now but Josh couldn't find himself caring. He kissed David again. Then he found himself falling. Then hitting cold water. It took him a moment to remember to swim and when his head was finally above water he could see David walking away.

Then a flash of blue ran in front of him. Nori looked down at him with a disappointed look, "Are you okay, dumbass?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Eli and aoife everyone else go home!!


End file.
